L'agence Aphrodite pour les cas désespérés : opération Thalico
by Ellana17
Summary: Lorsque Piper aperçoit Thalia et Nico en train de discuter à la colonie, la fille d'Ahprodite les voit pour ce qu'ils sont vraiment : une potencielle histoire d'amour digne des plus grands mythes. Elle décide alors de les "aider" un peu.
1. Le plan

**Salut tout le monde ! Après avoir « découvert » le couple Thalico en lisant des fanfictions, je suis devenue accro. Je vous propose donc cette toute nouvelle histoire, qui est en fait la première fanfiction de Percy Jackson que je poste sur ce site. L'histoire est légèrement AU : pour que ça marche il faudrait que Nico ait quelques années de plus. Elle se situe après « Le héros perdu », au moment où les demi-dieux de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé sont en train de construire l'Argos II.**

**Tous les personnages sont la propriétés de Rick Riordan.**

**Bonne lecture, et les reviews sont fortement appréciées.**

**L'agence Aphrodite pour les cas désespérés : Opération Thalico**

**CHAPITRE I : LE PLAN**

C'était une journée ensoleillée à la Colonie des Sang-mêlé. Léo et Annabeth étaient en train de travailler à l'Argos II avec la majorité des bungalows d'Héphaïstos, Athéna et Arès. Piper avait même réussi à convaincre quelques « Aphrodite » de prêter main forte en leur disant qu'ils pourraient ainsi contribuer aux retrouvailles de Percy et Annabeth (bizarrement, cet argument s'était avéré très efficace).

Nico Di Angelo, le fils d'Hadès que Piper venait tout juste de rencontrer, était à la colonie pour quelques jours.

Thalia, quant à elle, était venue rendre visite à Jason.

Piper et Jason se promenaient le long de la plage, discutant des souvenirs de Jason qui lui revenaient peu à peu, lorsque la fille d'Aphrodite aperçut Thalia et Nico en train de parler à l'orée de la forêt. Thalia lui montrait l'Argos II du doigt et semblait très animée. Piper les observa un instant.

Thalia rayonnait d'une aura de puissance, sa peau pâle semblait scintiller du même éclat que la Lune. Son diadème étincelant était le seul indice de son appartenance à la Chasse. Elle portait un t-shirt « A mort Barbie » sous une veste en cuir, des boucles d'oreilles en forme de crâne et ses cheveux coupés courts semblaient crépiter.

Nico était un peu plus petit que Thalia mais on pouvait sentir un immense pouvoir irradier de lui. Piper avait conscience qu'étant le fils d'Hadès, il était surement plus puissant que la plupart des demi-dieux de la colonie. Il avait un teint pâle presque maladif. Une longue épée en acier Stygien pendait à son côté, il portait une vielle veste d'aviateur usée par-dessus un t-shirt noir ainsi qu'une bague en forme de crâne.

Piper sourit. Ces deux là ne passaient pas inaperçu à la colonie, à côté des autres pensionnaires qui portaient tous le même t-shirt orange.

Puis quelque chose dans l'esprit de Piper sembla faire « tilt ». Elle s'arrêta net, les yeux ronds, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres alors que sa brillante idée se transformait peu à peu en un plan ingénieux. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

Jason, surpris, s'arrêta également.

- Piper ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

- Ta sœur et Nico, murmura-t-elle.

- Hein ?

- Ta sœur et Nico ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée.

- Oui, je t'avais entendu la première fois tu sais.

Piper fronça les sourcils.

Jason hésita un instant – se demandant s'il n'allait pas le regretter plus tard – puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Thalia et Nico, ensemble… répondit Piper d'un air rêveur. Je vois ça d'ici : l'histoire d'amour tragique d'une Chasseresse d'Artémis et d'un fils d'Hadès.

- Euh… « tragique », tu dis ?

Jason n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre le nom de sa sœur et le mot « tragique » dans la même phrase.

- Tragique au début, oui, lui dit Piper, dont les yeux semblaient maintenant briller d'un nouvel éclat. Imagine, Thalia se battant contre ses sentiments, Nico manquant se faire réduire en cendre par Artémis… Mais l'amour peut surmonter tous les obstacles !

Elle poussa une petite exclamation de joie et Jason la dévisagea.

- Il faut que j'en parle à Lacy ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Oh ! Ça va être super !

Elle partit en courant, laissant Jason seul et choqué. Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place et décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à Léo.


	2. On a besoin d'un peu d'aide

**Salut ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires, vraiment quand je consulte mes mails et que je vois de nouveaux commentaires, ça illumine le reste de ma journée ^^**

**Luny-Rubys** : Je suis super contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu. En fait, c'est vrai que Piper est un peu trop OOC pour l'instant mais bon, c'est comme ça que je l'imagine si elle découvrait soudain la fille d'Aphrodite qui est enfouille (très loin) en elle. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

**Sweetmeli** : Merci pour ton commentaire, et puisque tu trouvais le premier chapitre un peu trop court, je vais en poster deux à la suite cette fois ^^

Bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE II : ****On a besoin d'un peu d'aide**

- Lacy ! Lacy ! cria Piper lorsqu'elle aperçut sa demi-sœur.

- Piper ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Lacy avec un air paniqué.

- Rien de grave, je viens juste d'avoir une merveilleuse idée !

Piper lui expliqua son idée et Lacy se mit à sautiller sur place.

- Oui ! Oui ! C'est super ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu une belle histoire d'amour par ici.

- Alors, dit Piper. Comment on va procéder ?

Lacy sembla y réfléchir quelques secondes.

- Il va nous falloir de l'aide. Mitchell ! cria-t-elle.

Mitchell, qui se tenait à quelques pas de là avec une fille d'Arès, se tourna vivement vers elles avec un air surpris. Lacy lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle affichait maintenant un air comploteur.

- Piper a eu une idée géniale, commença Lacy. Tu vois, on s'est dit que ce serait super si Thalia et Nico se rendaient compte qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

Mitchell leur adressa un regard septique.

- Thalia ? Mais c'est une Chasseresse, non ?

- Justement, dit Lacy.

La compréhension se dessina sur le visage de Mitchell et il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Commencez à réfléchir à un plan, leur dit Piper. Moi je vais voir si je peux convaincre Jason de nous aider un peu.

Lacy et Mitchell échangèrent un regard amusé qui irrita légèrement Piper. Elle leur fit un signe de la main en partant et se dirigea vers l'Argos II où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Jason.

Elle adressa un signe de main à Annabeth en passant à côté d'elle et se dirigea vers le pont. Elle y trouva Jason et Léo, assis par terre, en grande conversation.

- Salut, lui lança Léo.

Piper lui adressa un sourire avant de se tourner vers Jason :

- Je peux te parler un moment ?

Jason hocha la tête et se leva lentement.

- Voilà, lui dit-elle après qu'ils se soient un peu éloignés de Léo. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide avec Thalia.

Jason la dévisagea.

- Non, non, dit-il en secouant la tête. C'est hors de question.

Piper le fixa intensément, le suppliant du regard. En plongeant ses yeux dans ceux – d'un bleu profond – de Jason, elle essaya de ne pas perdre de vue son objectif.

- S'il te plaît, Jason, tu ne veux pas voir ta grande sœur heureuse ?

Jason soutint son regard un moment avant de soupirer :

- Ok, je marche.

Piper sauta de joie et le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

- Merci ! Bon, faut que j'aille trouver Thalia, tu saurais pas où elle est ?

- Euh, je crois qu'elle s'entrainait à l'arc.

- Super.

Elle descendit du bateau au pas de course.

- Je te tiens au courant ! lui cria-t-elle.

Jason soupira mais ne put empêcher un petit sourire attendri de se former sur son visage.

Piper se lança à la recherche de Thalia. Bien sûr, elle ne devait pas perdre de vue que la Chasseresse était entièrement libre de ses choix, et qu'elle ne devait pas l'influencer dans sa décision. Mais la fille d'Aphrodite était persuadée que le destin de Thalia n'appartenait pas à la Chasse.

La vision de Thalia s'entrainant au tir à l'arc la tira de ses réflexions et elle se dirigea vers elle d'un pas sûr.


	3. La vie de Chasseresse

**Voila comme promis le deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE III La vie de Chasseresse**

Piper arriva au moment où une flèche venait se planter directement au centre de la cible. Elle se racla la gorge et Thalia sembla se rendre compte de la présence de la fille d'Aphrodite.

- Salut Piper, lui dit la Chasseresse en encochant une nouvelle flèche.

- Salut.

La flèche atteignit à nouveau la cible, faisant légèrement sursauter Piper.

- Alors, commença-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte que Thalia n'engagerait pas la conversation. Comment se passe la vie avec les Chasseresses ?

Thalia se tourna vers elle et lui sourit gentiment. Elle lui tendit son arc.

- Viens, lui dit-elle avec un signe de la tête.

Piper s'avança et prit l'arc.

- Encoche une flèche, lui dit Thalia.

Thalia lui indiqua les différentes étapes et la flèche partit. Cependant, elle n'atteignit pas sa cible. La Chasseresse sourit en voyant Piper grimacer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il faut beaucoup de temps pour manier un arc.

Piper lui rendit l'arme.

- Tu aurais fait une bonne Chasseresse, souligna Thalia en encochant une autre flèche.

Piper secoua la tête.

- Désolée, je ne pense pas que ma mère aurait apprécié.

- Oui, c'est vrai, et mon frère non plus je suppose.

Thalia rit en voyant Piper rougir.

Piper se racla la gorge, tentant de reprendre en main la conversation.

- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de devenir une Chasseresse ? lui demanda Piper.

Thalia sembla hésiter un moment, puis lui proposa d'aller se balader dans le camp.

- C'était i peu près trois ans, commença-t-elle. Nous étions partis pour secourir Artémis, elle s'était fait enlevée par Atlas.

- Celui qui est censé porter le ciel, c'est ça ?

- Exact. Un Manticore avait enlevé Annabeth, et Atlas l'avait obligé à tenir le ciel pour lui. Artémis a voulu la sauver en prenant sa place. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Percy a littéralement pris le ciel des épaules d'Artémis et elle a pu tous nous sauver.

Piper la regardait avec des yeux ronds de stupeur et semblait boire toutes ses paroles.

- Après ça nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le Mont Olympe. Nous avions perdu deux Chasseresses pendant cette quête : Bianca, la sœur de Nico Di Angelo, et Zoé, qui était le premier lieutenant d'Artémis. Il lui fallait un nouveau lieutenant et j'ai accepté cette charge.

Piper hocha la tête, et Thalia sembla lire sa question muette sur son visage : _mais pourquoi ?_

- Il y avait une prophétie, que nous appelons la Grande Prophétie, qui disait que le premier enfant d'un des trois grands dieux (Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès) à atteindre l'âge de seize ans prendrait une décision qui sauverait ou condamnerait l'Olympe. J'allais atteindre mes seize ans, et je ne voulais pas que cette prophétie devienne _ma_ prophétie. C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai accepté la proposition d'Artémis.

Piper hocha la tête. Elle comprenait mieux ses raisons, et elle commençait également à mieux comprendre Thalia, qui lui avait toujours semblé si forte et inaccessible.

Elles marchèrent encore quelque temps, elles étaient maintenant arrivées à la plage, et Piper se dit qu'elles pourraient devenir de très bonnes amies malgré leurs divergences d'opinion. Et puis, il était toujours bon de s'entendre avec la sœur de son… quoi d'ailleurs ? Jason n'était pas vraiment son petit-ami. Du moins, pas encore.

Il allait être difficile pour Piper de faire entrevoir toutes ses possibilités d'avenir à Thalia. Elle avait l'air tellement épanouie dans sa nouvelle vie. Piper allait avoir besoin d'une aide supérieure pour mener à bien la mission qu'elle s'était fixée.

Ce soir là, au Pavillon-réfectoire, Piper dédia son offrande à Aphrodite et lui demanda un petit coup de pouce.


	4. Le fils d'Hadès

**Salut ! Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires, ça m'aide vraiment de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire.**

**HebiiXchan**:Bienvenue à toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant

**sweetmeli** : Merci pour ton commentaire, et justement ce nouveau chapitre met en scène Nico, j'espère que ça te plaira.

**readwritereview** : Hey, thanks for your comment I'm glad you've chosen to read my story even if it's in French.

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE IV Le fils d'Hadès**

Le prochain objectif que Piper s'était fixé était d'aller discuter avec Nico Di Angelo. Piper comptait sur lui pour faire le premier pas maintenant qu'elle avait compris que Thalia était bien trop bornée pour ça.

Lorsque Piper demanda à Lacy si elle savait où se trouvait Nico, celle-ci lui indiqua l'arène et, en effet, lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, Nico Di Angelo était en train de jouer avec le plus gros chien des Enfers que Piper ait jamais vu.

- Salut ! lança-t-elle.

Nico se tourna vers elle, surpris.

- Salut. Piper, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête. Le chien s'approcha lentement d'elle et la renifla, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter la fille d'Aphrodite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle vient juste te dire bonjour, lui expliqua Nico.

Il lança un mannequin en plastique vêtu d'une armure grecque et le chien s'élança à sa poursuite, ce qui donna la chair de poule à Piper.

Nico regarda le chien s'éloigner en souriant.

- C'est Kitty O'Leary, au fait, lui dit Nico. Elle est très triste depuis que Percy a disparu.

_Houa_, se dit Piper. _Même le chien aimait ce gars._

- Kitty O'Leary nous a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, tu sais, lui dit Nico comme pour la convaincre que le chien n'était pas méchant. Une fois, elle a débarqué en plein milieu d'un examen d'anglais au lycée de Percy. La Brume avait convaincu tout le monde qu'en fait c'était un caniche.

Piper éclata de rire. Comment un chien aussi gros pouvait-il passer pour un caniche ? La Brume devait être très puissante.

- Ce jour là, Percy, Thalia et moi, nous avons fait un petit tour dans les Enfers à cause de ma belle-mère, _Perséphone_.

- T'as pas l'air de la porter dans ton cœur, remarqua Piper.

- Oh, disons juste qu'elle me déteste, et que je le lui rends bien.

Piper sourit.

Kitty O'Leary revint vers eux, le mannequin mâchouillé encore dans sa gueule. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Piper.

- Tu peux la caresser si tu veux, lui dit Nico.

Piper hésita un instant, mais ce chien ne lui semblait plus aussi imposant désormais.

- D'accord.

Piper avança la main tout en parlant d'une voix douce à Kitty O'Leary. Elle se demanda brièvement si son pouvoir aurait un quelconque effet sur une telle créature. Surement que non.

- Elle t'aime bien on dirait, lui dit Nico.

Piper lui sourit.

- Alors, dit-elle tout en caressant le chien, depuis quand tu es à la colonie ?

Piper crut voir une expression peinée se peindre sur son visage avant qu'il ne réponde :

- Ça va faire trois ans que j'ai découvert que j'étais un demi-dieu.

_C'est à peu près le moment où Thalia est devenue une Chasseresse_, remarqua Piper.

Piper hocha la tête et lui sourit d'un air encourageant.

- Je ne suis pas resté à la colonie, dit-il après un moment d'hésitation. J'avais des choses à régler, des choses que je devais découvrir à propos de mon passé.

- Et tu es revenu pendant la guerre contre les Titans avec une armée, c'est ça ?

Nico la dévisagea d'un air surpris.

- C'est un truc que j'ai entendu dire, expliqua Piper.

Nico parut amusé, ce qui surprit Piper car ça ne semblait pas être le genre de ce garçon.

- Ouais, après ça j'ai eu droit à mon propre bungalow ici, comme la plupart des nouveaux demi-dieux, ceux dont un des parents est un dieu mineur. Mais je ne suis pas souvent dans le coin. Et toi alors ? ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence. J'ai pas souvent vu d'enfants d'Aphrodite dans cette arène, et encore moins approcher un chien des Enfers.

Piper rit légèrement, elle décida de ne pas s'offusquer de cette remarque sur son bungalow, après tout c'était surement la vérité.

- Tous les enfants d'Aphrodite ne sont pas obsédés par la mode, mais c'est vrai que la plupart ont trop peur de se casser un ongle pour tenir une épée.

Son commentaire tira un rire à Nico, ce que Piper considéra comme une petite victoire personnelle.

Une question qui l'avait tourmenté depuis quelques temps lui revint soudain à l'esprit.

- Lorsqu'elle était encore chef de bungalow, Drew m'a parlé d'une fille… Silena ?

Nico hocha la tête lentement.

- Et tu voudrais en savoir plus sur elle ? devina-t-il.

Piper hocha la tête.

- C'était la chef de ton bungalow. Elle sortait avec un « Héphaïstos », Beckendorf. On n'a découvert que plus tard qu'elle passait des informations à l'ennemi dans l'espoir qu'ils épargnent Beckendorf. Quand il a était tué, Silena a était complètement anéantie. Pendant la bataille de Manhattan, elle est retournée à la colonie pour essayer de persuader les « Arès » de se joindre à nous. C'était une bonne amie de la chef de bungalow, Clarisse. Elle pensait vraiment pouvoir la convaincre. Mais elle n'a pas réussi. Elle a finalement enfilé l'armure de Clarisse et a amené les « Arès » à se battre, ils l'ont tous suivi en pensant que c'était Clarisse.

Piper avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. C'était un acte tellement courageux ! Et ça confirmait ce qu'elle savait depuis le début le bungalow d'Aphrodite valait tellement mieux que ce que tout le monde pensait.

- Elle a été tuée dans la bataille. Tout le monde s'est accordé à dire que c'était une héroïne.

- Tout le monde sauf cette stupide Drew. Elle accusait Silena de tous leurs malheurs.

Nico haussa les épaules.

- L'amour conduit les gens à faire des choses stupides, dit-il avec un air sombre. Mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà. En tout cas, je suis content que la cabine d'Aphrodite ait un nouveau chef.

Il lui sourit, puis siffla Kitty O'Leary et ils disparurent tous les deux dans l'obscurité.

D'accord, se dit Piper. La situation était encore plus compliquée que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Non seulement elle avait affaire à une Chasseresse qui avait juré de rester vierge pour l'éternité, mais elle devait aussi affronter un fils d'Hadès qui ne croyait absolument pas en l'amour…


	5. On a besoin de beaucoup d'aide

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires.**

**HebiiXchan**: Les choses s'accélèrent dans ce chapitre, Piper commence à mettre son plan en action, j'espère que ça te plaira.

**SummerSpirit18** : don't worry, I understood what you mean ^^ and thanks for your review.

**CHAPITRE V On a besoin de beaucoup d'aide**

Piper avait demandé à Jason de lui enseigner quelques techniques de combat. Il avait accepté avec entrain et ils s'étaient tous deux rendus dans l'arène. Jason avait empoigné son glaive et Piper avait brandi son poignard – Katoptris. Il avait entrepris de lui enseigner les quelques techniques romaines qui lui étaient revenues en mémoire.

Piper avait besoin d'un moment pour faire le point. La veille, Aphrodite elle-même lui avait rendu une petite visite pendant son sommeil. Sa mère lui avait fait un bref résumé de l'histoire entre Thalia et Luke et lui avait appris que Luke était la raison pour laquelle Thalia n'avait pas accepté de se joindre à la Chasse la première fois. Mais Luke l'avait trahi et Thalia s'était méfiée des hommes depuis lors. Il lui faudrait du temps pour changer.

Piper avait soudain eu une idée pour leur premier rendez-vous : elle leur organiserait un pique-nique surprise au milieu des bois qui entourent la colonie. En espérant juste qu'aucun monstre ne vienne troubler la fête… Aphrodite avait semblé tellement emballée par cette idée qu'elle s'était proposé d'offrir un relookage à Thalia pour l'occasion. Piper avait émis quelques réserves – se rappelant le relookage qu'Aphrodite lui avait fait lorsqu'elle l'avait revendiqué – mais avait fini par accepter.

- Et Artémis ? avait demandé Piper.

Son plan entier tomberait à l'eau si Artémis transformait Nico en lièvre cornu avait même qu'ils n'aient commencé à manger.

Aphrodite lui avait assuré qu'Artémis n'en saurait rien, qu'elle y veillerait personnellement.

Rassurée, Piper avait confié l'organisation du pique-nique à Lacy et Mitchell.

Piper esquiva le coup de Jason avec difficulté. Elle leva son poignard et tenta de passer sa défense, mais il arrêta son bras et réussit même à la désarmer.

- Jason ? dit-elle, le souffle court.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et l'interrogea du regard.

- Il faudrait que tu tiennes Thalia éloignée de la forêt cet après-midi, et que je puisse lui parler aussi.

Avant ou après le relookage gratuit ? Piper n'avait pas encore décidé à quel moment Thalia serait la moins susceptible de lui tordre le cou.

Jason la fixa un instant avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête.

- D'accord, on sera au bungalow de Zeus plus tard dans l'après-midi. Tache d'arriver à temps, je ne veux pas être celui qui lui expliquera la situation.

Piper le remercia mille fois et s'en alla au pas de charge.

Jason soupira une fois de plus. Il aurait voulu lui dire non, mais devant ces yeux… et ce visage… Il ne pouvait rien refuser à Piper, et parfois – comme à l'heure actuelle – ça lui attirait de nombreux ennuis.

Contre toute attente, Jason réussit à tenir Thalia éloignée de la forêt. Ils s'entrainèrent au combat dans l'arène, et Thalia lui apprit le maniement de l'arc.

Quand ils se rendirent au bungalow de Zeus, l'après-midi était très avancé et Jason n'avait pas revu Piper depuis leur combat dans l'arène.

Thalia passa la porte la première. Jason, qui la suivait de près, ferma les yeux d'instinct lorsqu'un flash de lumière aveuglant envahit la pièce. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, sa sœur était méconnaissable.

Thalia baissa les yeux et constata qu'elle était désormais affublée d'une robe formée d'un bustier serré et d'un jupon s'arrêtant aux genoux. Elle semblait stupéfaite. Puis, levant la main jusqu'à ses cheveux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait également un nœud. Jason remarqua qu'il était noir et argenté, du même tissu que le jupon.

Il fallait avouer qu'Aphrodite avait bien fait son travail. La robe était noire, ce qui ne changeait pas tellement du style habituel de Thalia. Le tissu… Jason était certain que Piper en avait déjà parlé… du tulle. Les bottines en cuir noir et travaillé rappelaient même celles que Thalia portait habituellement. Mais son maquillage était différent : moins prononcé, moins punk plus féminin.

Jason ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine effarée de sa sœur. Dès qu'elle l'entendit, Thalia le fusilla du regard. Puis la compréhension se dessina peu à peu sur son visage. Une seule personne – ou dans ce cas _déesse_ – avait le pouvoir d'effectuer un relookage en à peine une seconde.

- Un nœud… souffla-t-elle. Elle m'a fichu un nœud dans les cheveux, non mais à quoi elle joue !

Thalia semblait furieuse à présent.

Puis, soudain, elle hurla :

- PIPER !

Aïe, Piper allait avoir de sérieux ennuis…


	6. Pique-nique romantique

**Salut tout le monde ! je suis tellement contente que l'histoire vous plaise toujours. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Comme vous vous en doutiez, Thalia est assez énervée au début de ce chapitre ^^ mais ça s'arrange par la suite.**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews.**

**CHAPITRE VI : Pique-nique romantique**

- PIPER ! hurla Thalia.

Piper, qui se tenait juste à l'extérieur du bungalow de Zeus, décida d'entrer avec prudence. Elle trouva une Thalia furieuse mais absolument superbe dans sa robe de tulle noire.

_Houa, beau travaille maman_, se dit-elle.

- Je suis sûre que tu y es pour quelque chose ! lança Thalia.

Jason regarda Piper d'un air désolé.

Piper fixa un instant Thalia avant de répondre :

- En partie. En fait, tu as un rendez-vous ce soir.

Les cheveux de Thalia se mirent à crépiter tellement fort que Jason eut peur qu'elle ne mette le feu à toute la colonie. Il décida que c'était le moment pour lui de s'éclipser et de les laisser entre filles.

- Pardon ? s'écria Thalia, de petites étincelles crépitant au bout de ses doigts. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis une Chasseresse ?

Piper balaya cet argument d'un revers de la main.

- Artémis n'en saura rien, je te le jure.

- Traitresse, siffla Thalia et Piper sursauta alors qu'un éclair percutait le mur. Je croyais qu'on était amies.

- C'est le cas, lui assura Piper. Ecoute, vas à ce rendez-vous, s'il te plait. Ça ne t'engage à rien, et Artémis ne le saura même pas. Je te promets que c'est la première et dernière fois que je te demande un truc comme ça.

Piper la supplia du regard. Elle avait bien moins de mal à rester concentrée sur son objectif quand elle n'avait pas affaire aux yeux de Jason.

Thalia soupira bruyamment et les étincelles qui l'entouraient disparurent tout à coup.

- Ok, mais juste pour cette fois, et c'est bien parce que Jason t'apprécie, sinon je t'aurais grillée sur place.

Piper frémit.

- Rassure-moi, ajouta Thalia. Ce n'est pas un de tes frères de chez Aphrodite, n'est ce pas ?

- T'inquiète, dit Piper avec un petit rire nerveux.

Elle la poussa hors du bungalow sans ménagement.

- Vas dans la forêt, tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver le lieu du rendez-vous.

Thalia lui coula un dernier regard meurtrier avant de se mettre en marche.

_Oui ! C'est dans la poche !_ se dit Piper avant de partir en courant à la recherche de Jason.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Lacy et Mitchell qui lui firent savoir que tout était prêt. Mitchell avait dit à Nico de se rendre au point de rendez-vous dans une demi-heure. Cependant, il ne lui avait pas dit de quoi il était question. Piper grimaça, mais c'était surement mieux ainsi. Si Mitchell avait expliqué à Nico qu'ils lui avaient arrangé un rendez-vous, il se serait surement enfui de la colonie en courant.

Piper finit par trouver Jason dans la Grande Maison, en pleine discussion avec Clarisse. Elle adressa un signe de tête à la fille d'Arès avant d'empoigner le bras de Jason et de le trainer à l'extérieur.

- Piper, lui dit-il après qu'elle lui eut expliqué où ils se rendaient. J'ai bien voulu t'aider, mais je n'irais _pas_ espionner ma sœur pendant son rendez-vous arrangé.

Quelques minutes de supplication eurent cependant raison de sa détermination et tous deux se retrouvèrent cachés dans les buissons autour d'une clairière lorsque Nico apparut de nulle part.

La première chose qu'il aperçut fut Thalia dans sa robe de tulle, assise sur une couverture à côté d'un panier à anses.

- Thalia ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Nico ? Par les dieux, marmonna-t-elle. Je vais _tuer_ Piper.

Piper grimaça mais se dit que Thalia finirait par la remercier pour cette soirée.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Nico.

- On ne t'a rien dit ? s'étonna-t-elle. Piper nous a organisé un _rendez-vous_.

Elle avait dit le dernier mot avec une moquerie évidente.

Nico parut surpris.

- Mitchell m'a juste dit de me rendre dans la forêt.

Il éclata de rire.

- J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait un truc pas clair dans cette histoire, dit-il.

Nico alla s'assoir sur la couverture à côté de Thalia.

- Bon, puisqu'on est là, autant en profiter, lança-t-il. De toute façon je meurs de faim.

Piper dut étouffer une exclamation de joie. C'était dans la poche ! Si Nico n'était pas parti en courant comme elle l'avait prévu, c'était gagné.

- Mouais, marmonna Thalia en examinant le contenu du panier.

Elle en sortit un morceau de papier rose et lut :

- _Bon appétit_.

La fille de Zeus ne put que lever les yeux au ciel.

Les deux demi-dieux trouvèrent une quiche lorraine, une baguette, du fromage, des mousses au chocolat, des fruits et même une bouteille de vin rouge provenant d'un bon vignoble français.

Piper se demanda où Lacy avait pu se procurer le vin certainement pas auprès de M. D.

Thalia et Nico se partagèrent la quiche, et commencèrent à discuter de sujets sans grande importance. Piper sentait bien que Jason était mal à l'aise, mais elle leva juste les yeux au ciel. Elle lui prit la main sans croiser son regard.

Thalia et Nico en étaient maintenant au dessert, et la bouteille de vin était à moitié vide. Piper n'en revenait pas de les voir aussi à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Thalia semblait avoir oublié son ressentiment envers Piper, et Nico n'avait pas cessé de sourire depuis le début de la soirée. Jusque là, on pouvait dire que c'était une réussite.

Thalia était à présent couchée sur le ventre, croquant à pleine dents dans une pomme rouge tandis que Nico s'était emparé d'une grappe de raisin.

- Tu sais, dit Nico d'un ton détaché. Ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas réduit Piper en poussière.

Thalia haussa les épaules.

- Oh, j'ai bien failli le faire, mais ensuite je me suis dit que Jason m'en voudrait d'avoir atomisé sa copine.

Nico éclata de rire, et Piper sentit ses mains devenir moites. Tout à coup elle se mit à regretter que Jason se trouve ici avec elle. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui.

- Ouais, c'est tellement évident qu'ils se plaisent, ajouta Nico.

Thalia le dévisagea.

- Quoi ? lui demanda Nico.

- Rien, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu remarques ce genre de chose.

- Pas besoin d'être Aphrodite pour remarquer qu'il y a quelque chose entre ces deux là, plaisanta-t-il.

_Bon, s'ils pouvaient juste arrêter de parler de Jason et moi pour parler d'eux-mêmes ce serait génial_, se dit Piper.

- D'ailleurs, dit Nico. Ta robe te va très bien.

Piper en soupira presque de soulagement. _Merci Nico_.

Thalia le dévisagea avant de le remercier d'un ton hésitant.

- Mais sérieusement, continua-t-il. Ça m'étonne que tu aies accepté de venir.

Thalia haussa les épaules.

- Piper m'a promis que c'était la première et la dernière fois alors j'ai accepté.

Nico hocha la tête, semblant peser ses prochains mots.

- C'est bien que tu sois venue, lui dit-il.

_Oui !_ s'exclama presque Piper. Elle sentit Jason s'agiter à côté d'elle, elle lui serra la main deux fois pour lui dire de se tenir tranquille.

- J'espère juste qu'Artémis ne me transformera pas en animal étrange ou un truc du genre, plaisanta-t-il.

Thalia gloussa – Piper ne l'avait jamais entendu glousser auparavant.

- Apparemment, Artémis n'est pas au courant de ce qui se passe, dit-elle.

- Tant mieux, souffla Nico.

Piper dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre la phrase suivante.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne m'atomisera pas tout de suite.

Nico se pencha lentement vers Thalia et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand Thalia répondit au baiser, Piper crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Par Aphrodite, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son plan marcherait aussi bien. Elle avait seulement voulu présenter à Thalia les choix qui s'offraient à elle.

Piper se pencha un peu pour mieux voir, ce qui lui valut un rire moqueur de la part de Jason. Elle le fusilla du regard. Il ne fallait _pas _qu'ils se fassent repérer ou bien ils étaient tous les deux morts.

Thalia finit par se détacher de l'étreinte de Nico. Elle semblait troublée mais déterminée.

_Les ennuis commencent_, se dit alors Piper. _C'était trop beau pour durer._

- Nico, écoute…

- Non, la coupa Nico. Je sais que tu es une Chasseresse et tout ça, crois-moi j'en ai bien conscience. Mais tu me plais vraiment, depuis longtemps.

Il sourit quand il aperçut l'air surpris qu'affichait Thalia.

- Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ce soir, continua-t-il. Je ne serais pas resté. Vraiment, je suis un fils d'Hadès, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose, et puis après ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur… je ne pensais pas pouvoir être attiré par une Chasseresse. Je crois vraiment qu'Aphrodite m'a à dos.

Cette dernière remarque tira un petit sourire à Thalia.

- Mais… je pensais que l'amour était une perte de temps, et tu m'as fait changer d'avis. Alors, peut-être qu'il est temps que quelqu'un te fasse changer d'avis aussi.

Piper en aurait presque pleuré – presque. Elle espérait ne pas s'être autant ramollie.

Thalia sembla réfléchir un moment, ses yeux bleus ne quittèrent pas un seul instant ceux de Nico. Ne semblant pas trouver les mots adéquats, elle approcha son visage de celui de Nico et l'embrassa à son tour.

- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, souffla-t-elle ensuite.

Nico hocha la tête.

- Je comprends.

- Je ne peux pas renoncer à mon immortalité comme ça, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai un devoir envers Artémis…

- Thalia, la coupa-t-il en posant une main sur la cuisse de la Chasseresse. Je comprends, répéta-t-il. Vraiment.

- Je suis désolée, lui dit Thalia en se relevant.

Elle s'éloigna sans se retourner. Nico se laissa tomber sur le dos, l'air clairement abattu et contempla le ciel pendant un long moment.


	7. Remords

**Hey, voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui est l'avant dernier d'ailleurs. Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance parce qu'il est en fait très très court mais pour me faire pardonner je publierais le dernier chapitre demain.**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos réactions au chapitre précédent en tout cas :)**

**Bonne lecture**

**CHAPITRE VII Remords**

- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, répéta Piper alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers son bungalow. Maintenant ils ont tous les deux le cœur brisé. Thalia devra vivre des centaines d'années avec cette souffrance par ma faute.

Jason ne dit rien, et Piper comprit qu'il pensait la même chose. Il allait la détester d'avoir fait souffrir sa sœur.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Nico l'a dit, il était déjà attiré par ma sœur, et elle… je pense qu'il y a une chance pour que cette histoire finisse bien.

Piper haussa simplement les épaules, elle n'osait pas croiser le regard de Jason et y lire tout le mépris qu'il devait éprouver pour elle à cet instant.

- Eh, Piper, dit-il en lui prenant la main et en la tournant vers lui. T'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le bungalow d'Aphrodite. Piper hocha faiblement la tête. Jason l'embrassa sur la joue elle ne méritait pas sa gentillesse.

Quand elle entra dans le bungalow, Lacy et Mitchell étaient assis sur son lit à l'attendre.

- Alors ? lui demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Piper secoua la tête, leur faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler maintenant.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit toute habillée et pria pour s'endormir rapidement.


	8. Aphrodite a toujours raison

**Salut à tous ! Voila donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, merci à tous pour vos nombreux commentaires et j'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plu jusqu'au bout.**

**Maintenant la décision finale est entre les mains de Thalia.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE VIII : Aphrodite a toujours raison, qu'on le veuille ou non**

Au petit matin, Piper se lança à la recherche de Thalia. Elle essaya l'arène, le stand de tir, le mur d'escalade, et même la Grande Maison mais Thalia n'était nulle part.

Elle aperçut Nico en train de jeter un mannequin à Kitty O'Leary sans grande conviction. Son air accablé lui fit tellement de peine que Piper n'osa pas aller lui parler.

Soudain les histoires d'amour tragiques ne lui semblaient plus aussi attrayantes.

Elle finit par apercevoir Thalia assise sur la plage – à une bonne distance de l'eau. Piper alla s'assoir à côté d'elle mais la Chasseresse ne lui adressa pas un regard.

Piper ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce silence, elle aurait encore préféré que Thalia se mette à crier ou à la menacer avec ses éclairs. Mais rien. Pas la moindre réaction. Elle semblait totalement anéantie.

- Thalia… tenta Piper.

La Chasseresse tourna enfin les yeux vers elle et Piper remarqua qu'ils étaient noyés d'eau. Contre toute attente, Thalia lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

- Piper, souffla-t-elle.

Piper pouvait sentir ses propres larmes lui brûler les yeux mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Elle devait assumer la responsabilité de ses actes.

- Piper, répéta Thalia. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas renoncer à la Chasse pour lui, n'est ce pas ?

Piper ne dit rien, attendant simplement que Thalia continue.

- Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, mais…

- Tu as peur qu'il te trahisse comme Luke t'as trahi, c'est ça ? compléta Piper.

Thalia la dévisagea comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Piper haussa les épaules.

- J'ai mes sources, dit-elle en guise d'explication.

Thalia lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Qui me dit qu'il ne se lassera pas de moi ?

Voilà donc ce qui lui faisait peur. C'était compréhensible, bien sûr. Thalia était en train de remettre toute sa vie en question, il lui fallait des certitudes.

- Dans ce monde, commença Piper, on ne peut être sûrs que de peu de chose. Et toi Thalia, tu peux être sûre que les sentiments de Nico à ton égard ne disparaitront pas, jamais. Je te le garantis.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Ma mère est Aphrodite. Je sens ce genre de chose. La question que tu devrais plutôt te poser c'est : est-ce que _toi_ tu es sûre que Nico vaut plus à tes yeux qu'une éternité passée aux côtés d'Artémis ? Es-tu prête à passer les cent prochaines années à te demander si tu as fait le bon choix ? ajouta Piper.

Thalia baissa la tête. Ses doigts se mirent à tracer des formes indéfinies dans le sable alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

Piper la fixa longuement, le cœur serré.

- Piper, dit-elle enfin en relevant la tête. Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon frère ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi pour être à ses côtés.

Piper rougit du compliment mais commença à s'inquiéter… cette phrase résonnait étrangement comme un adieu.

- Je pense qu'on pourra devenir de très bonnes amies, surtout si je suis plus souvent à la colonie.

Piper la dévisagea. L'air hagard de Thalia avait laissé place à une expression déterminée. Un sourire commençait même à se former sur son visage.

- Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, lui dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Puis Thalia se leva avec souplesse et se mit à courir en direction de l'arène.

Piper la regarda s'éloigner, bien trop surprise pour réagir.

Ce fut Lacy qui la sortit de son hébétude quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle se précipita vers elle, moitié sautant, moitié courant.

- Piper ! Piper ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies raté ça ! On a réussi ! J'étais dans l'arène, je regardais les « Arès » et les « Athéna » se battre à l'épée quand elle est arrivée. Thalia ! précisa-t-elle en remarquant l'air perdu de Piper. Elle a couru se jeter dans les bras de Nico et l'a embrassé ! Au milieu de l'arène ! Devant tout le monde ! répéta-t-elle. C'était la chose la plus romantique que j'aie jamais vue !

Un grand sourire se forma sur le visage de Piper. Elle avait réussi. Grâce à elle Thalia s'était réconciliée avec l'Amour. Artémis n'en serait pas heureuse, mais peu importe. Même le mécontentement d'une déesse ne pouvait rien contre deux âmes sœurs qui venaient de se trouver.

- On a bien travaillé, avoua Piper.

Mais c'était décidé, sa carrière d'entremetteuse s'arrêtait là. A partir de maintenant elle s'attacherait à conquérir le cœur de Jason.

- A qui le tour ? lui demanda soudain Lacy.

Piper la dévisagea un instant et finit par éclater de rire. Elle se leva et toutes deux commencèrent à se diriger vers les bungalows.

- Je me suis toujours dit que Katie Gardner et Travis Alatir iraient bien ensemble, ajouta sa demi-sœur.

**FIN**

**J'ai déjà plusieurs idées pour écrire une suite sur le couple Katie/Travis alors faites-moi savoir si vous êtes intéressés !**


End file.
